


Icy

by TheTrashiestQueen



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Ice Cream Shop AU, M/M, they are such dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrashiestQueen/pseuds/TheTrashiestQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo works at an ice cream shop and this very handsome man just comes there everyday and totally sweeps Bilbo off his feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy

It was an extremely hot day and the business was going fluently, which was fairly expected of an ice cream shop on a hot day. That's also the reason why Bilbo Baggins despised hot days, cause on these days it would be terribly busy, he wouldn't have a moment rest. And as expected, also today the shop was full of yelling children and impatient line-cutters.

He and his two colleagues, Bofur and Bombur, were running around serving customers all day long. Against the evening it got less busy and Bilbo told the others he would handle it, not because he really liked serving people ice cream or because Bofur and Bombur deserved their break more than he did, no, it was because he would soon come.

The man Bilbo was waiting for came every Monday to Friday (maybe also in the weekend but that were Bilbo's free days so he didn't know), at the same time, around half past six, when it wasn't very busy. He would also always order the same, a cone with vanilla ice cream. He was a tall, broad man and he mostly wore suits, and that was okay cause it made him look confident, smart and he just plainly looked really good in them, in Bilbo's opinion. He had a deep gruffy voice and a sharp face with a stubble which he would let grow till a small beard only to shave it and let it grow again. His hair was a dark brownish colour with silver lining, but that clearly wasn't because he was old, and he would mostly wear his hair in a ponytail or bun but sometimes he would wear it loose and then you could really see how magnificent it was, cause that's when you saw how the hair waved and curled. And not to forget, his eyes, they were the most beautiful icy blue colour, and Bilbo could probably stare in them all day. So basically the man was absolutely gorgeous in all ways. And Bilbo would maybe never loudly admit it, but he might have a small crush on a man he didn't even know the name of, no it was more than that, more like a big-totally-obsessed crush. Maybe there was a tiny whiny imperfection about the man, he looked really grumpy all the time, but maybe that was just his face, maybe that went away if you got to know him better? Not that Bilbo would ever find out, cause a muscly, handsome, tall man like that would never want anything with a small chubby man like himself, certainly not something like a date. But that didn't mean Bilbo couldn't swoon everyday for the couple of minutes the other was there.

There he came, Bilbo already saw him walking from across the street and put on his brightest smile. The man walked through the door, today he was wearing his hair in a bun and a dark grey suit, looking grumpy as ever, and walked towards the counter. "Good evening! How may I help you?" Bilbo said happily, silently checkin the other man out. "One scoop of vanilla in a cone, please." Today must have been a bad day, as Bilbo noted that the other was slightly talking trough gritted teeth and his shoulders were slumping, he stopped his thoughts right there as it was really none of his business. He made the ice cream and gave it to the man, the money was already on the counter, like usual. "Here you go." He said while giving the ice cream to the other. "Thanks." The man said and already turned around and walked out of the door.

Bilbo watched the handsome man walk away from the shop, and didn't notice his friend sneaking up next to him. "You should ask him out." Bofur said grinning. Bilbo startled and a crimson blush started to creep up on his neck. He opened his mouth only to close it again, not knowing what to say. The other man just grinned wider. "I've noticed the way you always look at him, how you swoon over him, and you might be too blind to see but he has been staring at you too." Bofur said. "I...I.." Bilbo spluttered before straightening his face and steadying is voice. "I don't even know his name, what if he already has someone, what if he his not even gay, what if he is married.." Bilbo blurted out without thinking. "His name is Thorin and he is single, has been for some time actually." "How do you even know that?" Bilbo looked puzzling at his friend who in answer just shrugged. There was a small silence before Bilbo started to talk again. "And how am I ever supposed to ask him out? It's not like I can just be like: 'hey wanna get dinner sometime?', while he is just here to get ice cream and he'll feel awkward and if he says no he might not ever wanna come here again cause that would ruin everything and..." "You're rambling." Bofur cut him off. "I'm sure you'll find a way and almost certain he'll say yes, I actually believe you are the reason he's coming here every day" Bofur winked and walked away, leaving Bilbo confused to his thoughts again.

The next day, Saturday, which was one of Bilbo's free days, he sat at home in his chair sipping tea. He thought about what Bofur had said, if the man, Thorin, really fancied him, he should do something with it, let him know he himself is interested too, cause he can't just let a chance like that walk away. The only problem now was, how do you ask a man out who you only see when he comes to buy something of you, who doesn't even really know you nor you him, without looking like a total creep? Bilbo had been pondering about it all morning before deciding there was no good way. Maybe he should find a little more courage and just bluntly ask Thorin out, he thought to himself. If he says yes everything would be fine, but if he says no he might be freaked out and it would be awkward and that would basically be disastrous. Maybe a more subtle way would be better, but how? Maybe he should pass him a note with his number somehow, yes that would do actually, then he can decide for himself if he will do anything with it and if he doesn't they could still kind of act like nothing had ever happened. Bilbo smirked and silently praised himself for coming up with such a good idea. The rest of the day he did some chores around the house in a kind of happy, nervous-exited daze.

When it finally was Monday, all his happiness and excitement went away and he just felt nervous. All day long he was being clumsy and he made several mistakes, which he would normally do flawless. He almost abandoned his plan, what if Bofur had lied about all the things he's said? But he decided it didn't matter if his friend had lied, he was doing this for himself and he wouldn't back out now. He scribbled his phone number on a small piece of paper and under that:

_'Call me? -x'_

So the intention would be clear. He chuckled to himself of how cheeky he must look. He thought about how low the chances actually were that Thorin would call or text him, a man he didn't even know, but it was still worth a shot.

Bilbo saw him walking towards the ice cream shop and felt his pulse quicken, here goes nothing, he thought after taking a deep breath. It went as usual, only Bilbo set two cones in each other and put the note in the second cone, in this way Thorin would not notice the note immediately and flat out reject him at the same time. It went exactly as planned, and if Thorin did notice the two cones or the fact that Bilbo was as red as a tomato he ignored it it.

When Thorin walked out of the door, Bilbo kind of panicked, had he really just done that? He went to the back of the store and started a bit nervous pacing, the sentence: oh god what have I done, running through his mind.

He decided he needed to go home before he fainted, it was just half an hour before the shop closed anyway, where was Bofur when you needed him? Think of the devil and he'll appear, Bofur walked through the door and Bilbo walked towards him. "Uhm, Bofur, can you take the rest of the shift? I am not feeling very well." He said and his friend looked concerned at him. "Yeah of course. Are you okay? Do you need anything?" "No, no, I'm just a bit dizzy and I think it's better if I go home to lay down for a while." He said with a small fake smile to assure Bofur. "Alright, go on then, I hope you feel better tomorrow." Bofur said with the usual grin. Bilbo smiled politely back at him once more and went home.

When Bilbo arrived home he threw on his sweatpants and a sweater and slumped himself on the couch, intended on having an evening of chocolate eating while watching sad movies. He was trying to pick a movie when his phone went, he got a text message. A little shock went through him, what if it's Thorin? He reached for his phone, which lay next to him, only to pull his hand away again. He stared pointlessly at the wall for a couple of seconds before taking a deep breath and picking up his phone anyway.

_Unknown number:_   
_Hey, I found this number in my ice cream and I don't know, but it might be from the cute seller (Bilbo said his name tag, I believe), anyway if it is his, maybe I could pick you up at seven so we could get dinner?  
\- Thorin_

Bilbo turned a crimson red at the text and slapped his hand over his mouth to hold back a probably very embarrassing sound of happiness and excitement and did he just call me cute? And they got a date tomorrow, this couldn't get any better. And thank the heavens, Thorin was just as bad at this flirting-thing as Bilbo himself. He quickly replied:

_Yes, this is my number (ignore the way you got it please, as that was my worst idea ever). And I'd love to have dinner with you tomorrow, will you pick me up at the store?  
\- Bilbo_

Hhmmh, maybe he should put an x or one of those weird emojis. No, not an emoji, if Bilbo had to be honest he didn't understand any of that emoji-meaning stuff and he might just send the most inappropriate thing ever.

_\- x Bilbo_

Yes, that didn't look too creepy.

**Send**

**Author's Note:**

> let me know in the comments what you thought and maybe how I might improve, if you'd like!! :3


End file.
